Daenerys Targaryen
Daenerys Targaryen is the first daughter and second child of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. At the age of eighteen, Daenerys ascended to the throne with her nephew, Aegon. She is known as 'Stormborn, The Mad Queen, Mother of Dragons, '''by most of Westeros in 554 AL. She was regarded as a good Queen at first, though slowly descended into madness after dreams took the best of her. Daenerys tried to kill her youngest child, Daeron Targaryen while he was still on the breast. She failed, and was placed under house arrest by Aegon Targaryen. History Daenerys Targaryen was married to a Khal of the Dothraki at the young age of thirteen. Her brother, Viserys, was attempting to buy an army by selling Daenerys' maidenhead to said Khal. Viserys died in Vaes Dothrak after the Khal gave him a crown of molten gold. Her husband Khal died around two months later from an infection gone bad. Daenerys then placed three dragon eggs into his funeral pyre, walked in, and emerged the morning after, with three dragons suckling at her breasts. She named these three dragons after those most important in her life, calling the black one Drogon, the green one Rhaegal, and the yellow one Viserion. Afterwards, Dany headed towards Qarth in hopes of finding refuge for her Khalasar. At Qarth, Xoro Xhoan Doxas greets her and vouches for the Thirteen of Qarth to let her in. In Qarth, Dany learns a harsh lesson with magic. The Warlocks of Qarth stole her dragons. The dragons enhances their powers, so Daenerys immediately went to the House of the Undying in Qarth, and there she found her dragons. Dany then sailed for Astapor, freed the Unsullied that were there, liberating Yunkai soon therafter, and then sieging Meereen and staying there for a while, trying to learn how to rule. The situation in Meereen slowly worsens until the Yunkai'i siege the gates of meereen, throwing corpses over. Meanwhile, Dany is on the back of Drogon in the midst of the Dothraki sea, where she finds Khal Jhoqo. Drogon incinerates Khal Jhoqo before Daenerys. That's where the Dothraki bow to her and head towards and back to Meereen. Dany then arrives at Meereen, utterly destroying the Yunkish force (Rains of Castamere Style) and heading west. She stopped in Pentos for a while, and there, she met with Magister Illyrio, who advised to annex dragonstone and then land in the Trident. Dany did such, taking Dragonstone from Loras Tyrell and then heading to the Trident, where she treated with Stannis Baratheon, only to burn his entire host with Dragonfire. There, she contacted Aegon Targaryen, of whom was taking the south, and they both agreed to meet in Casterly Rock. They meet in the Rock, and agree to marry eachother once the War of the Five Kings ends. At the Siege of King's Landing, Daenerys burnt the Red Keep down with Drogon, presumably melting all people within the castle with it. Life as Queen After being coronated in King's Landing, Daenerys was a willful and honest leader. She had two children with Aegon Targaryen before finally succumbing to a madness, possibly due to the Undying's prophecy of three betrayals and insistent nightmares. After she gave bith to Daeron Targaryen, she attempted to murder the babe, but failed, and was put under House Arrest by Aegon. There, Dany fell into a deep depression and threw herself from her window in the Red Keep at the age of 39. Quotes ''"If I look back, I am lost." - Dany '' ''"I am the blood of the Dragon." - Dany '' ''"Is it so far from madness to Wisdom?" - Dany to Mirri Mazz Durr "The Blood of Aegon Targaryen flows in her Veins" - Illyrio Mopatis about Daenerys.